Ramblings of Domino High
by Jacythegreat
Summary: Schools have more than six students. They all have their own lives to live and sometimes those lives happen to intermingle. Plus the gossip can be too much to pass up on at times. "Does anyone else realize that Seto Kaiba is Santa Claus?"
1. Santa Claus

"So do you think anyone else has realized that Seto Kaiba is Santa Claus?" Asks a female Domino High student as she leans back in her seat-desk turned inward so the three desks were in a weird triangle formation, grouped with another female student and a male one. The male shook his head, looking over at the speaker.

"I'm sorry.. _What_ are you going on about _this_ time?" A yelp followed by a glare as the speaker was bumped from behind as a blond student laughed and ran past to meet up with his friends at a different set of desks. The conversation starter simply smiled.

"Well, I think it's a little lengthy, but I can try to explain if you _really_ want to hear another one." A taller girl laughed, leaning over and draping an arm over her shoulder.

"_Oh~_, I want to hear this one." The only male in the group leaned forward on the table, nodding his head. The smallest-though average sized- one laughed, nodding before propping her chin on her hand and tapping the index finger of her free hand against her own temple.

"Alright then. Well, think about it. Kaiba likes kids, not in a weird creepy way, but-"

"Wait, seriously?"

"The CEO actually has a soft spot for kids?"

"_Guys_! ... Yes, it's hard to notice, but once you do ya can't unsee it, but _anyways-_" Gives them both a stern look. "I remember reading up somewhere that Kaiba Corp use to make weapons. Now they make duel cards and duel disks and various stuff for Duel Monsters that it isn't even funny."

"Okay, and?"

"Wait, is that why you think he's Santa?" Brow raised with a semi-frown on their face.

"Oh my god, quit looking at me like that! I'm serious! Seto. Kaiba. Santa. Claus. Sure it's one letter off, but C and K both sound the same in this situation! Either he's secretly a good Samaritan or he's _The_ legendary holly jolly fat man himself!" Pause, snicker. Kaiba in a fat suit going "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!". Proceed to snicker even more at the mental image.

"He doesn't look very holly-"

"-or jolly-"

"-or fat." A roll of the eyes, she leaned back, arms crossed.

"Ugh,_ why _do I bother sharing this stuff with people? Regardless, I'm sticking to it. Seto Kaiba IS Santa Claus." With a serious expression she rose from her seat, grabbing a pencil and walking off to the sharpener, passing by the very student she was speaking of.

-  
Several hours later, the CEO of Kaiba corp sat back in his work chair, frowning. He reached over and grabbed up his phone, dialing a number before holding it up to his ear.

"Mokuba... ... I don't seem like I'd be Santa Claus, do I?" He asked, unable to believe he'd actually been thinking about the conversation he'd over heard in class.

Mokuba blinked and looked at the phone strangely before laughing-placing it back to his ear. "Well brother... You're not Santa Claus, but if we could vote for Santa like we can for politics, you'd definitely be on the ballot!" He said with a grin.

Kaiba raised a hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "... Thanks." He said simply before putting the phone down.

-  
I feel like I just had a conversation with two of my friends and they laughed at me. Am I the only one who sometimes goofs up and spells Santa Claus as Santa Klaus? I might do a series of stuff like this.


	2. Leather

Time.

It's an interesting concept and, like money, everyone spends it differently.

Christmas had come and gone and school was starting up again. The nameless brunette sat back, laughing with her friends as Yugi and co met up in the back of the room.

The taller female looked back and tilted her head to the side before turning back to her friend. The raven haired one reached out and poked the smaller girl.

"Hey... Got any theories on any other students here?" She asked, causing bright blue eyes to turn confused as her friend tried to understand what was asked of her. Darker blue rolled underneath dyed hair. "Why is Muto wearing leather these days?" She asked, motioning towards the back of the room. The smaller girl lit up and turned to stare at him, brows furrowing in thought.

Tristan paused at the question, frowning as he turned to the pair. He intended to stick up for his smaller friend. "Confidence." He paused, staring at the theorist.

"What makes you say that?" The two girls yelped at the intrusion from one of their subjects friends. Blushing from being caught, though such topics were clearly going to have interlopers when spoken of in public. The brunette turned her eyes to meet Tristans and she smiled.

"Well... I'm too shy to go up to him." He smirked lightly when he finally noticed the light change to her cheeks. "So... He's changed since the start of the school year. He use to be so quiet and you guys weren't very nice to him." Tristan turned sheepish, and slightly guilty, at the disapproving look she gave him. "To go from a quiet boy who gets picked on by everyone basically. Then he becomes a quiet boy who finally has people to stand up for him AND he's somehow turned two of his tormentors into his friends." She leaned back in her seat, one leg crossed over the other. "I'd get confidence to add a flare or two, or five, to my own uniform if I were in his shoes."

Tristan blinked, mulling over the thought. It made sense in a way if you put your mind into thinking over it. He went back, thinking of everything they'd been through and realized she might have proven a point despite her ignorance to the better half of Yugi's life.

"You got a point there. You should stop by the game shop if you like him though." He hurried to the back of the room as she snapped at him to catch up with his friends. Tristan laughed as he finally caught up with Joey and the others. He reached out and ruffled Yugi's hair, earning an annoyed look from the small teen.

Unlike the two girls, he'd wait till after school to ask Yugi about his collar.

-  
I'm kinda well known for my "Crack" theories with my friends. So I'm just going to type up things like this whenever I get the spark. Hopefully you'll see more than what I've already preplanned, there isn't much though.


End file.
